miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Juleczkalubikoteczka/Nowe pokolenie wszystkie roździały
HEJO TO JEST NOWA SERIA CHCIAŁAM JĄ ZROBIĆ JAK SKOŃCZĘ TAMTĄ NO ALE MAM W GŁOWIE TYLE POMYSŁÓW ŻE CHYBA MI ZARAZ GŁOWA EKSPLODUJE! Otóż załóżmy że Marinette miała kuzynkę Julię Wróbel która była Polką. Jula nauczyła Mari mówić bardzo dobrze po Polsku. Adrien miał dużą część rodziny w Polsce i Marinette go nauczyła gadać po Polsku bo ją o to poprosił. Oboje wyznali sobie miłość i wzięli ślub. Urodziła im się córka Emma Agrest. Mari została najsławniejszą projektantką mody na świecie a Adrien sławnym Chemikiem oraz modelem Mari. Przeprowadzili się do Warszawy zaraz po narodzinach córki. Emma ma Aktualnie 16 lat i chodzi do 1 liceum dziś będzie właściwie 1 jej dzień w liceum bo jest nowa . Dostanie Miraculum pawia a Mikołaj (Jej przyszła miłość) Miraculum żółwia. Jej kwami to Coco i jada orzechy. Emma jest wysoką zgrabną zielono-okom brunetką. Jest też oprócz tego że ratuję Warszawę to jest nastoletnią bardzo sławną piosenkarką. ---- - Emma wstawaj bo spóźnisz się do nowej szkoły-krzyczała jej kwami -Już idę przestań się już wydzierać! Ubrała sukienkę indygo do kolan biały żakiet oraz białe balerinki włosy jak zawsze spięła w kłosa pozostawiając jedno pasemko opadające jej na twarz . Wzięła również małą czarną torebkę na ramię z zapasem orzechów dla Coco. Gdy szła do szkoły wpadła na coś a raczej kogoś. -Przepraszam nic ci nie jest?-Powiedział wysoki niebieskooki blondyn -Nie nic mi się nie stało powiedziała wstając z chodnika - Jestem Mikołaj Zieliński a ty? Spytał z uśmiechem -Emma- Miło cię poznać wiesz to mój pierwszy dzień w 1 liceum -Wiesz mój też -a w której dokładnie-Spytała z ciekawością i nadzieją w głosie -Do 1a -No to jesteśmy w jednej klasie Dalej poszli razem do szkoły cała klasa przywitała ich bardzo serdecznie. Mikołaj zaczął opowiadać o sobie teraz przyszedł czas Emmy - Nazywam się Emma Agreste i.. -Twoje imię nie brzmi na Polskie -Bo z pochodzenia jestem Francuzką i... -Zaraz to ty jesteś tą nastoletnią piosenkarką córką sławnego chemika i modela Adriena Agresta oraz najlepszej projektantki mody na świecie Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agrest? -Tak to ja- powiedziała nieśmiało dziewczyna (Z perspektywy Mikołaja) Wow nie miałem pojęcie że ona i jej rodzice są aż tak sławni gdybym to wiedział na pewno nie zacząłbym z nią rozmawiać bo nawet nie dorastam jej do pięt ale wydaję się być miła może się zaprzyjaźnimy?-Pomyślał Lekcje szybko się skończyły i wszyscy wyszli ze szkoły Mikołaja ktoś złapał za ramię - Hej Mikołaj może cię odprowadzę?-powiedziała Emma - A em mo to znaczy eee no ok-Zaśmiał się nerwowo -Chodzi ci o to że moja rodzina jest sławna nie przejmuj się tym jestem zwyczajną dziewczyną może się zaprzyjaźnimy? - Wiesz co masz rację z przyjemnością się z tobą zaprzyjaźnię. -Może opowiesz coś o sobie Mikołaj? -No ok... Mieszkam z mamą tata umarł gdy byłem mały może moja mama nie jest zbyt sympatyczna ale tylko ona mi została... -Oj przepraszam nie miałam pojęcia-W tym momencie go przytuliła a serce Mikołaja zaczęło bić w tempie 2000 uderzeń . Tą miłą chwilę zepsuł huk. Emma i Mikołaj poszli się przemienić . Wrócili już jako panna paw i żółw. Emma szybo złapała akumę w swoją broń czyli wachlarz i krzyknęła-Niezwykłe przywrócenie. Wszystko wróciło do normy i super bohaterowie przybili sobie piątkę. Mikołaj powiedział: Polsat! do zobaczenia wkrótce!(Mam do was zagatkę zgadujcie w komentarzach kim jest matka Mikołaja wiecie na razie tylko że nie jest zbyt sympatyczna ale chyba to wystarczy aby zgadnąć bo tylko ona się nasuwa na myśl ze skojarzeniem niesympatyczności). ---- -Czy kiedyś dowiem się kim jesteś pod maską? -Nadzieja umiera ostatnia! Z tymi słowami uciekła udałem się w poszukiwaniu Emmy bałem się że coś się mogło jej stać spostrzegłem ją siedzącą na ławce w parku -Nic ci nie jest? bałem się o ciebie jeśli masz chociaż jedno zadrapanie musimy iść do szpitala i... -Nic mi nie jest! Nie dramatyzuj człowieku! -Ja się poprostu o ciebię martwię ale napewno wszystko jest w porzą... -TAK!!! Spacerowaliśmy kilka minut po parku jej włosy tak pięknie lśniły w blasku słońca a jej oczy przypominały trawę na łące..... ZARAZ! to znaczy że ja się w niej zakochałem? to chyba dobrze... może zaproszę ją na randkę...tylko nie mogę jej tak tego powiedzieć prosto z mostu poprostu.... emmm... zaproszę ją do kina na film tak to chyba dobry pomysł teraz albo nigdy! - Emm.. Emma czy chciałabyś może emmm... -No pewnie że pójdę z tobą do kina Zrobiłem oczy jak 5 zł z kąd ona wiedziała że chce ją zaprosić do kina oooo no jasne -Myślałem na głos? -Słyszałam tylko: tylko zaproszę ją do kina na film ufffff naszczęście nie słyszała wszystkiego spaliłbym się chyba ze wstydu W następnym roździale zdradzę że będzie całowanko i niedługo poznacie kim jest matka Mikołaja no to bayu! ---- W końcu nadeszła sobota dzień na który Mikołaj czekał krótko bo tylko dwa dni ale dla niego to było jak wieczność zważając na to iż umówił się na randkę nie wiem czy można tak to nazwać ale mniejsza o to umówił się na ,,randkę’’ z Emmą w kinie –Perspektywa Mikołaja- Obudziłem się o 11:42 o NIE!!! Przecież nie zdążę się wyszykować!! I pognał jak strzała do garderoby -Perspektywa Emmy- Obudziłam się o szóstej ( kurczę zabawne ja tak samo choć miałam lekcję o 9:25 ironia losu  ) miałam dużo czasu na seans filmowy więc wyszykowałam się ubrałam się w pudrowo-różową zamszową sukienkę sięgającą do kolan mama ostatnio ją dla mnie uszyła fajnie że w końcu będę mogła ją założyć włosy wyjątkowo dzisiaj rozpuściłam oczy podkreśliłam tuszem a usta brzoskwiniowym błyszczykiem założyłam jeszcze białe baletki i spytałam się Coco: -I jak? –Wyglądasz pięknie no idz już bo spóźnisz się na randkę! –Przecież jest dopiero 8:05 a poza tym to nie jest….. chwilę się zastanawiała-no może to jest randka no dobra trochę podoba mi się Mikołaj ale…..sama już nie wiem!!!-nie histeryzuj dziewczyno pożyjemy zobaczymy zobaczy jaką jesteś wspaniałą i utalentowaną dziewczyną i na pewno będziecie najlepszą parą zakochanych na calutkim świecie! –Dzięki że mnie pocieszasz… O nie!!! Zapomniałam spojrzałam na zegar –Za 12 minut mam szkołę muzyczną Coco biegiem!!! I pobiegłyśmy dotarłam w samą porę lubię bardzo szkołę muzyczną uczę się w niej grać na gitarze, flecie poprzecznym i pianinie i oczywiście doskonale swój głos bo przecież jestem piosenkarką rodzice zawsze mówią że jeśli to wszystko mnie przytłacza to mogę zrezygnować z jakiegoś instrumentu ale ja to kocham i mnie to wcale nie przytłacza wręcz przeciwnie! No przyznaję trochę trudno pogodzić życie zwykłej nastolatki no może nie takiej zwykłej bo piosenkarki z życiem super bohaterki lekcja dobijała końca coś tam pani mówiła ale jej nie słuchałam moje myśli wciąż krążyły w temacie ,,randki’’ i Mikołaja dobra chociaż tego końca posłucham może to coś ważnego:-Jeszcze mam dla was jedną ważną informację w tym tygodniu dojdzie nowy uczeń a ty Emmo go oprowadzisz i świetnie się składa bo zaśpiewacie za dwa miesiące w duecie piosenkę,, Miłość rośnie wokół nas’’ (nie mogłam się powstrzymać hehe)w tedy zabrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka gdy wróciłam do domu była godzina 11:03 więc poszłam robić sobie śniadanie bo mam jeszcze trochę czasu zwłaszcza dla tego że jestem już ubrana weszłam sobie trochę na laptop i sprawdzałam co się dzieje na świecie 11:49 więc wyłączyłam urządzenie i pomyślałam że zrobię Mikołajowi niespodziankę więc wsiadłam do limuzyny i powiedziałam ,,Gorylowi’’ adres domu chłopaka i ruszyliśmy dojechałam i wysiadłam z auta i zobaczyłam go jak zamykał drzwi po chwili mnie zauważył-nie musiałaś przyjeżdżać limuzyną –Ale chciałam a teraz wsiadaj usiadliśmy i ruszyliśmy -Perspektywa Mikołaja- Trochę się zaczerwieniłem więc nie chciałem aby to zobaczyła przypatrywałem się swoim butom kino jest po drugim końcu miasta więc przed nami jeszcze jakieś pół godziny drogi w końcu nie wytrzymałem uniosłem głowę okazało się że siedziała tak blisko mnie że teraz nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry lecz skupiliśmy się na swoich oczach ona miała piękne zielone oczy pech a może szczęście (Nie, bo ja!) chciało że na naszej drodze pojawił się kamień przez co limuzyna się zatrząsła efektem tego przypadkowego był nasz POCAŁUNEK! Czułem się jak bym był w niebie my ślałem że się oderwie ale jednak nie czyli ona też coś do mnie czuje teraz jestem najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania